This invention relates generally to wind turbines, and more specifically to methods and apparatus for supplying and/or absorbing reactive power with respect to wind turbines.
Wind power is sometimes used to generate electrical power using a wind turbine, wherein an electrical generator is driven by the rotation of a rotor that converts the wind power into rotational energy. However, there may sometimes be inadequate wind power to drive the rotor, such that the wind turbine does not generate electrical power.